


you could find another me tomorrow

by wejnersoldier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anyways yeah, Enemies, Like, M/M, Minecraft but IRL, They also hate each other, Tommy is only mentioned, and tjats it, angst only, ex boyfriends, in other news, interpret this how you will, it just isnt, its based on molly by lil dicky and brendon urie, like just before, lovers to exes to enemies, no happy ending, okay so, sad yeehaw, so dont expect much, so is techno, sorru, the day before wilbur had the tnt idea, they miss each other, they're slightly problematic but its okay, theyre in love, this is before the festival, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier
Summary: wilbur can't sleep.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 253





	you could find another me tomorrow

pogtopia wasn't the comfiest place to sleep. wilbur never hated it there, they'd made it nice, safe, but he never slept well. it was worse that night, he wasn't too sure why, but he couldn't help a feeling of sickness in the pit of his stomach, and his heart ached.

wilbur stares at the ceiling, hoping his eyes would just close, let him rest. they didn't, and he sighed, his hands covering his face as he admitted defeat, sitting up and getting his clothes on. he'd never really taken them off to sleep, too afraid of being found in the night, having nothing to run back into hiding with. all he put on was a jacket and his boots, picking up his sword just incase, quietly walking through his new found home towards the exit.

he passed tommy's room on his way. peeking in through, he saw the boy sound asleep, and he smiled to himself. at least one of them was getting the rest he deserved, and if anyone needed to be in an awake mindset, it'd be tommy. he was wilburs second in command, after all. technoblade was nowhere to be found, but wilbur didn't think much of it. he just about knew of the potato farm, let alone his allies whereabouts.

walking at night was never really safe, especially where their base was located. the woods were always dangerous at night, but as wilbur stared at the open wilderness, he breathed in the air, and he felt just that little bit calmer. not wanting to be seen, he quickly made his way towards a destination he hadn't even know was in his mind.

wilbur stood on a hill, staring down at the land that use to be his. l'manburg, manburg, whatever it would be called. his home. the home that was taken from him, one that he planned to get back. he didn't care if it was a crater in the middle of their world, he would take it back. he just had to.

sitting down, wilbur's mind moved to schlatt. his enemy, the man who stole his home, his people, his title, his heart. he'd never liked thinking about the last part, it always hurt, made his eyes well up and his hands shake, but as he stared out at his former home, the only thing he could think of was schlatt. who they used to be, what they used to be, the memories they'd shared together, the betrayal wilbur felt. he hated schlatt. he'd hated him with every part of his body, his skin burned with it, his eyes would darken upon seeing him. there were rare moments where wilbur loved him. he loved him so much, even then, that it filled his lungs and held his breath, willing his heart to just stop for moment, willing his brain to forget the man who used to be his.

"you're trespassing, you know." a voice came from behind him, one that wilbur knew all too well, causing him to jump out and pull on his sword, pointing it at the man as he turned around to face him.

he'd been crying. he was crying. he hated schlatt seeing him like that, vulnerable, but he hadn't had much of choice. the man was stood in front of him, hands in the pockets of his joggers, a black tshirt being the only thing keeping him shielded from the cold. he didn't have a weapon, to what wilbur could see, but that didn't help the fear that was seeping through his veins at the sight of him.

"i'm outside the claim, schlatt. i can be here." he'd spoke, willing his voice not to show his sadness, the pain he felt. schlatt could see it, though. he could hear it, he could feel it. wilbur hated him knowing so much, that he wanted to just disappear right there, but he couldn't. his feet were stuck to the floor, he didn't even want to run, he just stood there, staring, his sword out and his guard up.

schlatt gave him a sad smile, before walking to stand next to him, taking a seat on the floor. it seemed he hadn't even cared about the sword, like he knew wilbur wouldn't anything, or couldn't. seeing him sitting there, wilbur's breath got stuck in his throat, and sat down too, putting his sword next to him. they weren't too close, far enough apart for wilbur to be confident he wouldn't reach out for him. the two sat in silence, staring at manburg. one feeling loss, the other feeling pride.

wilbur didn't realize it happened, but schlatt moved towards him, and he felt their legs touch, causing him to turn his head towards the man. he stared at him, his eyes welling up again and a lump forming in his throat, and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold the tears when schlatt looked at him with the same look he had months ago. he turned away when he felt the water on his cheeks, the floor becoming more interesting than anything else. 

he didn't flinch when schlatt touched him, didn't move his body away as the man's arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. he'd just leant his head against him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, just letting himself be in schlatt's arms. he'd felt a kiss on his head, before being pulled to lay down, keeping hold of schlatt with more determination that he should've. closing his eyes, he heard schlatt whisper something, but couldn't make out the words.

wilbur had left before schlatt woke up in the morning.


End file.
